Through a Garden
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Liam is one of those types of people who are dedicated, hard-working, and very serious. Break, on the other hand, is not one of those types of people. Still, they say that opposites attract. And these two opposites did.


One: Don't ask me why its called _Through a Garden._

Two: It was a request from belphegor's prinsess to have some Break/Liam

Three: I failed epically. No lie.

* * *

_" Through a garden "_

Liam is one of those types of people who are dedicated, hard-working, and very serious. He prefers the desk in his office than to go out and play. He prefers the hard backed books that are in the library than to dance and party. Liam is the type of person who would rather write and sign all day, with a pen, then to draw and color with a crayon.

Break, on the other hand, is not one of those type of people.

Break is one of those types of people who are crazy, carefree, and lazy. He prefers the sugary sweets and treats than to eat wholesome, healthy foods. He prefers rides and games than to sit down and read a book. Break is the type of person who would rather scare and tease everyone than to stand still and motionless.

Still, they say that opposites attract. _And these two opposites did._

* * *

Liam was at his desk in the Pandora headquarters, checking a few documents here and there and also signing some. It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun high up in the sky and the birds chirping around. And despite all of this scenery, he still sat there, signing things away as if it were nothing.

"Liam~?"

His hand twitched uncontrollably and he almost smeared his name on the document. Because in the end, no matter how much he tried to get away, that man still found him and he still had the audacity to annoy him, despite doing almost everything for him. Liam looked up to the door, expecting a normal being to come in from the door. Instead, however, he found nothing and sighed.

_"Boo!"_

Liam jumped back from his chair. "X-Xerxes Break! W-What are you doing?!"

Break laughed at him as he stood up from the front of the desk. Liam looked at him, glaring quite angrily at him. Break looked at him, feigning innocence, before sitting right back into the chair, Liam's chair, and placing his feet on top of the desk, smearing the neat signature on the document.

"B-Break!" He rushed over and pulled the paper away, hoping that it wasn't too smeared.

Liam sighed, he supposed it was good enough. In fact, it could've been worst. Break took out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth, smiling back at the annoyed male. Emily started to giggle on his shoulder.

"Jeez, its only a piece of paper!" Emily laughed.

"Now Emily, its okay if he has a fetish for paper~" Break shook a finger at her, grinning at what might as well be true.

Liam grunted at them both before carefully and neatly stacking the document back into a folder than placing down a chute. He turned around and crossed his arms. Hsi foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

**"Get. Out. Now."**

Though this "plead" never worked, it was the only thing that Liam could think of. He wonders why he even tries when it never works. Maybe it has become a habit and it seems perfectly reasonable when thought through. Sadly, expectantly, Liam notices that one) Break is feigning innocence on whether or not he heard his order and two) _he's still on the chair_. Except now, Break switches his position, with his legs hanging off the chair's back and his entire body just flipped.

"Oh wahh, it seems like Liam is mad. Emily, did you hear him? W-Why would he be mad at me?!" Fake tears stream down his face as he hold Emily up.

"Cause he's stupid! A stupid boy!" Emily retorts.

_Hardly a boy,_ Liam thinks but he knows that if he ever said it out loud, the conversation would never end. He pushes his glasses back into their position before he takes notice of Break staring at him with such an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"You want your chair back, Liam~?"

"Of course," He glares at him, because it was so obvious that he wanted his chair back.

"Than make me." Break smirks at the end of the sentence.

Liam stares at him, puzzled. How was he suppose to make him anyway?! To Liam, the mere idea seemed harder than anything. No one, at least in Liam's years of acquainting with the man (because befriending sounds a little bit too off), has ever made Break do anything. Well, he had to exclude those of the Rainsworth family, which included Cheryl Rainsworth, Shelly Rainsworth and Sharon Rainsworth. In fact, not even Gilbert, a Nightray heir, couldn't make Break do anything. And he was supposedly older than the man.

The mere idea brought more fury in his mind than ideas, thoughts or suggestions. He threw his arms in the air.

"What am I suppose to do?!" Liam yelled at him.

"How should I know?" Break countered with another question.

"You should _kiss _him!" Emily suggested.

Liam immediately chocked on his words and stuttered like mad. **Kissing?! **Kissing was far from what he was thinking of, in fact it wasn't even in his train of thought. That is, until Emily said it. Liam has never thought of kissing anyone, let alone a man, let alone Break Xerxes himself. Break, however, found the idea quite amusing as a intrigued finger touched his chin with an all-knowing smile that he always wore. It was as if Liam would actually do it. Liam marched right over, his face still slightly red, and pointed towards the door, glaring down at Break and Emily.

"I'm going to drag you out if you don't get out in three seconds,"

"Aww, really Liam?" Break asked, completely ignoring his threat.

"One."

_"Liam has no patience!"_

"Two."

_"Where's my kiss?"_

"Three."

Break instantly stood up, swaying towards the opposite direction of where Liam stood. He mumbled something about Liam being a mean and cruel person after all his acts of kindness, which Liam would have gladly retorted back had not he got his chair back. And, if Liam would have noticed, just before Break could open the door and leave, he quickly pressed the lock on it and immediately tackled Liam on the floor.

"Ow! Break, what the—" Liam stared at his scary, mischievous grin and that glint in his red eye. Fear instantly replace the anger boiled in his blood.

"I'll give you to the count of three," Break mimicked the man, holding three fingers in the air.

"One."

_"Break, w-what are you talking about?!"_

"Two."

_"Break, g-get off, I-I need t-to—"_

"Two and a quarter."

_"W-What?! W-What is it?!"_

"Two and a half."

_" C-Candy! You want candy? I have some in my—"_

"Two and three/fourths."

_"There! Its in the desk, three drawer down—"_

"Three!"

Pale, soft lips crashed down to his, surprising Liam. Despite Break closing his eyes, despite the tenderness in the kiss, despite every and any single piece of logic in his slowly-turning-to-mush brain, he found himself enjoying it, slipping his eyes closed just the same. Just as quickly, though, it came, the kiss (and those soft lips) reluctantly disappeared.

Liam looked up and instantly saw Break in his chair again and searching through the third drawer down from the right side. He seemed to be humming so happily that he barely registered Liam standing up, face entire red, yelling at him.

"X-Xerxes Break! D-Don't you ever do something like that again!" He weakly glared at him before Break looked at him again.

He held three pink wrappers with his candy and popped them both in, slowly, counting. Liam stared at him confused.

"One." _Pop._

"Two." _Pop._

_"Three."_

He pulled Liam's cravat to meet his lips again and unconsciously (at least for Liam) pulling him down on his lap. Liam tried to push away but he cursed his arms for suddenly turning into jell-o and refusing to push away. This time though, the kiss wasn't that soft and gentle kiss that he received last time (or earlier that moment). It was more… dirtier and stronger. _Idiot Break…_ Liam numbly thought.

"Now, was kissing so bad?" Break smirked.


End file.
